


搁浅

by Moat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat
Summary: 粱宝晴中心。





	搁浅

黎广生一周去一回冰室，去时必然踏着落日余晖，但不点晚间饭食，最爱红豆冰。光顾得多了，老板也认得他，不需他开口。黎广生总饮得很快，他是不知味的，只尝出甜，也冷，喉管到胃粘膜都结冻，离了座，五脏六腑就碎得零落，一地血肉。  
吃过红豆冰，该去见梁宝晴。走至门口，他又想：今日可以不去？步伐倏然轻快起来，胃痛更烈，却觉得解脱。  
梁宝晴原本并不很爱红豆冰。龙先生给他点，他就喜欢。一勺挖下去，圆胖的豆湿漉漉挤作一团，炼奶与碎冰嘈杂地合奏，自牙龈开始发烧，甜得他眼苦。其实没有过分甜，只是龙先生顺手递来餐纸，递到嘴边又改成擦拭，薄薄一张软巾，怎隔得开男人指腹的粗砺纹路？梁宝晴眼睫急颤，颤到天地一齐颠簸，口中红豆的尸体登时露出狰狞面目，甜味如刀锋斩舌面，就此落根。于是他饮食上再多一项喜好，去冰室定要点来的。  
手指若生抹细嫩唇角，会留红痕。黎广生在烫人的夏风里伫立，砖石融化，鞋底黏连。他身侧有一面窗，玻璃上叠叠陈垢，勉强算光洁的这头站着黎广生，搅进污渍内的是梁宝晴，纤瘦小腿交错，绊在龙先生双脚之间，唇边落一抹淡红，好似吻。黎广生从此添了吃冰的习惯，说来该怪罪气温。

今日没有去寻他，明日也不会去，但他们天天相见。书院学生正值渴求万物、万物都学不通的年纪，愈懵懂，愈视情爱为本源，相互攀比谁爱得更疯魔，真要能疯魔了，仿佛就赢过达尔文，做人类精神先锋。  
黎广生又收到一页诗，字体显露出一种除不净模仿痕迹的秀逸。梁宝晴在他耳旁笑了，笑起来很收敛，眉弯眼弯，日光汇聚在眼白处，像针头刺破泪膜，清液泊泊。他的神魂同那笑容共振，少女情思被不经意撕烂一角，黎广生低下头，几乎要以为自己也生了一双龙先生的手，有力，生茧，操纵生杀予夺。再定睛——细白指节，泛青腕骨。尚且年轻。  
他依旧可左右许多无来路且无归途的青春爱意，这称得上富有了，唯独梁宝晴是龙先生的阿宝，十七岁的皮，十五岁的骨，那样瘦，无法拥入怀；明明极少哭，偏有双被水淋过的眼。阿宝仰面躺下，倒在露台，倒在草地，或许倒进某张床的柔软里，湿润的流淌的绵长无尽的阿宝……生在梦中也死在梦中，皆不属于他。  
他邀梁宝晴看球，没太抱希望，因为这是该去冰室的日子。黎广生突发奇想，掩住梁宝晴欲张的嘴，用掉了右手，便只好以左手握笔，借手背画歪斜汉字替人答话，写：我跟你走。他自顾自地下笔，不求回应，一道道筋隆成低矮拱形，笔墨游过，彷如丘陵。湿热软唇忽地贴上手心，梁宝晴眨眨眼，潮气附着镜片，他轻声问，“阿生？”  
地河翻涌。黎广生笔尖一扭，牵出长长的痕。  
“阿生，改日一起。”  
梁宝晴不问好或不好，仅平淡地许一份诺，这就是他的全部了，多么吝啬的美丽。他摘去眼镜，舒展开的眉目极好看，却如死水般静谧，凡人目睹过千种情字烧作灰烬，才能睁开这样的眼睛。而黎广生早识得这灰烬。  
“改日也好。”少年低头摩挲手背，“反正赛事不停。”

车内冷气开足，梁宝晴口腔内壁剐着犬齿，磕破了，尝到锈味，于是再抓握不住座椅，只能把自己交付。龙先生覆上他，亲他的颈，接着是他的唇——这吻便是长剑了，出鞘即见血，梁宝晴被舌尖捅穿，喉头滚落一句呜咽，却不躲。他又怎会躲，纵然某日坍圮成废地，那也是该坍圮的，若龙先生要他做残垣，他就拆去脊骨，无比甘心。  
可那位先生偏偏给他很多吻。  
梁宝晴抚摸男人身上大片的阴影，刺青影影绰绰地降落，闻起来像香烟与柳橙。他开始感到口渴。  
龙先生命他洗去纹身那天，本带了一盅甜饮，但很快泼在墙边。梁宝晴弯下腰，拾起一块碎陶瓷，被洗薄的衬衫颓唐地塌着，将他束成一枝细柳，枝枯叶卷，马上要凋零。他握住碎片，毫不犹豫地割向小臂花纹，撕裂皮肤的一瞬被捏紧了手腕，太大力，甚至攥出青紫指痕。他松开手，龙先生提过他腕子，把掌心的血抹在胸口，然后与他接吻。梁宝晴被按在墙上，快让体重压碎了，呼吸不能，就落下几滴泪来。原来你给予的爱也可以这样疼，这样似真。你一直不愿我疼，是不是怕我当真？  
后来龙先生再没阻过他。他揣着一笔一笔描下的完整图纸去寻纹身店，师傅随口问至年龄，他答，十七。师傅停下手，用眼睛叹气。最终还是纹了。如今他蜷在龙先生双臂间的牢笼里，觉得眼前那相同的青色纹路正咬死在他咽喉，于是梁宝晴满意地舔上去，探出舌，犹如幼兽求水。  
他一生都不会猜中龙先生印记的真实模样，所以他纹上龙先生的一生。他不问来日了。

黎广生翻台历，翻一页，撕一页。仿佛几张纸扯到底，梁宝晴的生辰就会早些赶来。他其实知道这无用。空长出的年岁不过是虚无，印记或许在十八岁浮现，那阿宝将永远停滞于十七；如果它生长在二十五岁，二十四岁的阿宝便会被赋予永驻的青春，不允许老去。  
梁宝晴在他身后抄书，写到指节酸软，撂下笔，没找见黎广生。今日离校铃响前老师仍在台上嗡嗡，梁宝晴也是这样停笔，想偏过头讲话，才发觉黎广生很难过的一张脸。为什么难过？梁宝晴不知晓，他不知晓阿生许许多多事，却依然抱上去，拥黎广生入怀，滚烫体温，抱过十几年。黎广生用力合眼。  
“阿宝。”他嘴唇蠕动。  
同我一齐长大，好唔好。  
他出不得声。  
黎广生把梁宝晴留在屋内，独自奔上街道，跑了不知多久，直至没入喧闹人群，灌满胸咸腥海风，恍然惊醒。他清楚自己走出太远，远到回头时已什么都望不见，干脆原地蹲下身，环抱膝盖，才敢哭。梁宝晴可不可以不认识龙先生，黎广生可不可以放弃梁宝晴，我可不可以从未遇见你。他想嚎，肺部撕扯得喊不出，垂下头，兀自盯住脚踝一块犹如溃烂的皮肉，看青黑纹路渐渐浮起，好像在剜肉填心。  
他终于得以理解命运。  
命运不似江水滚滚奔腾向前，命运是一个渺小的句点。他的出生，他的死亡，还有他的爱情，均被写进这无法撼动的圆圈，起始即是终结。黎广生从发现印记的第一眼起，就明白这世上无人能与之抗衡。  
他缓缓起身，后知后觉地感到痛楚。知道你违抗不得命运，我竟也是这般痛了。

梁宝晴说：龙先生，等到了那一天，你递我一支糖，就不要和我讲再见。  
龙先生大他近二十岁，背上一道刀疤横过肩胛。梁宝晴坐在龙先生修长的腿间，认真饮热茶，突然抬起头说，你不要讲再见。我总觉得说过再见是会再相见的，那你就不要同我讲。

请把我留在浅滩上。

End


End file.
